


Spider's Eyes

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecearlos - Freeform, Multi, Slice of Life, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the spiders that carry our burdens see in the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider's Eyes

They started off the day by coming together to carry the three’s burdens. Most of the spiders had to carry Cecil and Earl’s; only one was needed to carry Carlos’. Once their burdens were picked up, the spiders went back up to their webs and they watched as the three started their day.

Cecil woke up first to make the coffee. From the corner of his eye he could see the spiders watching him hammer the beans and fill the filters. The Voice just smiled and filled the water and started the machine, having wondered why he felt a little less anxious lately.

Carlos never really noticed them. The Outsider chirped and twittered around Cecil and a tired Earl, happily kissing them one and then the other before heading to his lab for Science.

Once Cecil and Carlos had left the house, Earl was left alone to wake up before heading to his own job. He drank his coffee slowly, glancing over at the webs that hung heavy in the corner of the kitchen. “Thank you for your work,” he murmured.

The spiders liked him best, carrying his burdens among themselves with ease.


End file.
